


Consequences

by CosmicStardustx



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Kai Hiwatari, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Yuri Ivanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStardustx/pseuds/CosmicStardustx
Summary: Friday night is date night!Kai and Yuriy are at the movies, everything is going as smoothly as can be. Until, Yuriy starts pushing Kai's buttons enough to make him snap.Yuriy faces the consequences of playing with the fire that lives inside Kai Hiwatari.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! 
> 
> Another day another smutty fic! 
> 
> Let's get a little kinky today on this blessed day 4 of 12.

Since they moved in together a year ago, Kai and Yuriy had fallen into a pattern.

They both worked all week and Friday night was date night.

A relatively mindless movie, dinner where the conversation was mostly about the movie, and dutiful sex when they got home.

Sex once a week, every week in, every week out.

Yuriy was tired of it.

All his life he had craved predictability and now that he had it, it was suffocating him. He hated knowing what the day would bring.

He missed the excitement that he had felt initially when him and Kai first got together. The soaring of butterflies in his stomach, the kicking up of nerves when those beautiful violet looked into his soul.

When Kai looked at him now, Yuriy saw his loving boyfriend, sure, but the butterflies lay comatose. Occasionally one would rise from its slumber and flutter its weak little wings before thudding back into the pit of his stomach.

Yuriy needed more. He wanted to think his heart would burst out of his chest at the mere sight of Kai. Like it used to before.

"It's just what happens when you're together for a while," Brian had wisely said, settled into a loving relationship himself. "You get used to each other and trade passion for trust and stability."

Yuriy had scoffed then, and he was scoffing now. He had trusted Kai implicitly, even when they had passion, what he did not enjoy was how boring their life had become.

It was Friday night once again, and Yuriy was going to make some changes around here.

Tonight would be the first small step towards it.

He had gotten home earlier than usual and decided to get himself pretty for their date.

He jumped in the shower, washing and conditioning his hair. He made sure to give himself an extra close shave, he loved feeling Kai's five o'clock shadow against his skin and he was definitely going to get it today.

Stepping out of the shower, he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, drying his thick, red hair.

He was going to style it differently, not his usual spikes. He scooped out a dollop of moose, running it through his locks, letting it coat every strand. He ruffled and fussed with his hair until he finally decided to go for a bed-head look that he knew Kai wouldn’t be able to resist. Kai was good at picking up hints like that.

Finally satisfied with how he looked, the next step was clothes. While he had always been partial to turtlenecks because of the weather, he was changing it up tonight.

He hunted in their closet for the blue sweater Kai had bought him last month. Yuriy had pointed it on a window as they walked back to their car after dinner and Kai went back, pretending to forget something at the restaurant and secretly bought it for him, just to make him smile. It had fit just right, highlighting the defined lines of lean, muscular frame. Goldilocks' porridge had nothing on this sweater.

Kai had said the blue brought out his eyes and complimented his red hair perfectly when Yuriy had held it up against his chest after fishing it out the bag and giving Kai a thank you kiss.

Kai still did little, unexpected things just to make him smile. Looking at the sweater made his heart flutter already.

He fished out his favorite dark jeans, that he knew made his ass look its best.

________________

Wrapping his coat around him, and stealing one of Kai's scarves from the closet he head out the door when Kai pulled in the driveway.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Yuriy leaned over to give Kai a quick peck on the lips.

Violet eyes scanned him when he pulled away.

"Your hair is different," came the husky voice.

He noticed!

"Yes," Yuriy said, suddenly nervous. "What do you think?"

Kai lifted a large hand and ran it through the soft, red hair. Letting his fingers run through the locks and gently tugged curling his hand into a loose fist.

"I like it," he winked.

Yuriy blushed, his breathing suddenly shallow at the tug. Two butterflies awoke from their comatose state and danced around deep in the pit of his stomach.

Looking at him for a moment longer, Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Is that my scarf?" he said, as he backed out the driveway and beginning their drive to the movies.

"It is," Yuriy nuzzled the soft fabric against his smooth cheek, feeling the silky material against his skin, “So soft.”.

"Shouldn't you ask before taking my things?" Kai said, trying and failing to suppress a chuckle.

No one was allowed to touch his scarves.

"Can I wear your scarf?" Yuriy sarcastically asked.

"No."

"Too bad, you'll just have to take it off me later," he said with a glint in his blue eyes.

Violet eyes darkened mischievously.

"I will," he said, large hand grazing Yuriy's thigh.

Pleasantly surprised by the flirtatious mood Kai was in. Yuriy decided to keep it going.

"You pick the movie today," he said, settling into the touch of the large hand.

______________

They settled into their reclining seats in the back. Yuriy had insisted Kai pick something he wouldn't need to pay much attention to, and to his extreme luck, Kai’s choice didn’t appear to be a popular one at all, because they were left alone in the entire back row.

As soon as the movie started, Yuriy took Kai's hand in his, and lightly squeezed, receiving one in return.

Once he got a little more comfortable, Kai wrapped a strong arm around Yuriy, pulling him closer to him, fingers still interlocked. That was just the opening he was waiting for. Yuriy shuffled closer, loosely wrapping an arm around Kai’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Yuriy leaned into Kai's ear and licked his earlobe, then gently bit down on it.

Jolted by the sudden attention, Kai moaned before he was able to stop it. He tried turning his head to face his boyfriend but he had other ideas.

With his free hand, Yuriy cupped Kai's jaw to hold him in place and peppered kisses along his neck and jawline, unbuttoning the first two of his shirt buttons. Delighted to find goosebumps on the skin there he ran his fingertips on the exposed skin. Smirking as he felt Kai's erratic heartbeat.

"What are you doing? We're in public," Kai whispered harshly.

"Hush," he whispered in Kai's ear, letting his hot breath tickle him, "Pay attention to the movie, I'll want to know what happened."

Yuriy let go of the hand that was holding Kai's and ran in his hair, stopping at the back of his neck and pulled him in to kiss him.

Using his free hand, Yuriy expertly undid Kai's belt and trousers blindly. Finding his way to Kai's boxers he wrapped his hand around the hardening length and stroked gently.

Kai sucked in a breath, biting down on his lip to stop another moan from escaping.

"Yuriy," he whispered in a shudder, searching for his face with his free hand, when Kai's hand made contact with hair, it was pulled and Kai crashed his lips on his, letting any moans pouring out from him to be swallowed in his lover’s mouth.

Yuriy sped up his stroking. Still hindered by the fabric of Kai's boxers, he pushed down the waistband to reveal a hard, leaking cock. Breaking the kiss and running a wet tongue along his lips, he adjusted himself in the seat to face Kai and leaned down, taking his cock in his mouth.

He took about half the length in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside.

Kai sunk his teeth into his lower lip, biting back any sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape. A whimper slipped past him despite his best efforts and Yuriy's hand shot up, clamping his mouth shut.

"We'll get caught if you don't keep it down," Yuriy scolded in his ear, plopping Kai's cock out of his mouth, and then took the earlobe in his mouth again, biting it gently.  
"Be a good boy for me and shut up."

Kai's eyes widened.

He went back to Kai's hard cock, taking it slower this time. Running his tongue around the head, tasting the precome that was beginning to leak. He took it deeper in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his cock, keeping his hand firmly placed on Kai's cock. Taking some more of his length in his mouth, he repeated that motion, forcing a sharp intake of breath from Kai. He would have moaned if they wouldn’t get caught, that reaction turned him on so much. It wasn't everyday he could make Kai squirm like that. Even less so lately.

He did that again, finally taking Kai whole and pressing his hand against his boyfriend's mouth because it always made him gasp. It often surprised him that Yuriy could take it that well.

Yuriy sucked his entire length, using the tip of his tongue to stimulate the underside by running it in small circles, and he continued to do it long enough that Kai was beginning to teeter towards the edge.

Kai's fingers curled in the red hair, tugging it hard. He really liked this new style. Throwing his head back, he bit back a groan, aided by Yuriy's hand on his mouth.

Yuriy sped up on his length, sucking in his cheeks to tighten his hold on Kai's cock. Kai squirmed under him, thighs clenching involuntarily.

He was so close.

Kai tried to tell Yuriy, but he had already sensed it and sped up some more, pushing his head down on Kai's length. Taking him whole once again, he stayed there and let his throat clench around the head of his cock until he couldn’t hold his breath anymore, and felt Kai's thighs shake under him. He was just about to burst.

Yuriy lifted his head and released the cock from his mouth, earning a muffled whine and a hard glare from a panting Kai. Ignoring it, he sat up straight, removed his hand from Kai’s mouth, he pulled him in for a bruising kiss, sharing his taste.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the movie, shall we?" he said, a smirk dancing on his lips.

He looked at his softening cock, now that it didn't have a hot, wet mouth around it and then at Yuriy who was pointedly looking away, he let out an annoyed sigh loud enough for only Yuri to hear it.

Bastard.

He reached to tuck himself away before they both got into trouble but Yuriy lightly slapped his hand away and wrapped his own hand around it, beginning to stroke it once more.

"Don't tease me again," Kai growled in his ear.

"Or what?" he whispered. Yuriy was already beginning to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Or I'll just have to take matters in my own hands." Kai's voice didn't come out as threatening as he was hoping, with Yuriy's lips on every inch of his exposed skin.

"I'd love to see you try."

With that, he sped up his stroking and Kai reached down for Yuriy's own pants that had become much too tight.

Yuriy caught hold of his wrist to stop him and tossed another smirk his way.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Yuriy whispered, kissing his earlobe.

Kai uttered a broken off groan as Yuriy released his wrist, settling back in his seat as the redhead continued to stroke his cock, rubbing a thumb circularly on the tip.

Kai was beginning to reach climax once again, tensing under Yuriy's attention. Yuriy slowed down and was about to let go when Kai caught a hold of his wrist in a death grip.

"Finish what you started," Kai growled in Yuriy's ear.

Yuriy didn't attempt to free himself of Kai's grip, but opened up the fist that had curled around his shaft, letting go of the nearly pulsing cock.

"Don't tell me what to do," Yuriy gave him a wolfish grin, "it's no fun if I let you finish just now."

"Yuriy," he uttered in the most scathing voice he could muster in his current state, but it came out more as a whine.

"Mmmmm yeah baby, say my name," he mocked, resuming his stroking.

Kai threw his head back, biting down on his lip again. He clenched his thighs, trying to redirect the blood flow, tried to think of something else to stop himself from staying to close to the edge, not willing to give Yuriy the satisfaction of keeping him on the edge after being teased so mercilessly. Yuriy knew how much he hated being teased. Only problem was, it was too far gone, and Yuriy knew his body too well for any of his tricks to work.

Kai quietly checked his watch.

"Movie is almost over," whispered to him, unable to hide his disappointment and unsure of whether Yuriy would have let him finish right there or not.

Yuriy pouted lightly, unwilling to stop but reluctantly stopped the slow stroking of his cock. Kai managed to put himself away, buttoning up his shirt and look reasonably presentable, save for the mess his hair become and the deep flush his skin adopted just as the lights were switched on.

He stood up, and grabbed Yuriy by the back of his collar, taking special care to not rough up his precious scarf. He hauled Yuriy to to his feet and began walking behind him, hand still on the back of his neck.

“Walk,” he growled at him.

"I love it when you manhandle me," Yuriy purred looking over his shoulder, the sarcasm in his voice dimming from how much he was looking forward to what Kai would do to him.

"Keep walking or I'm bending you over right here."

Yuriy stopped abruptly, turning around to throw Kai a challenging look as their bodies collided.

Violet eyes rolled, Yuriy loved pushing his buttons.

"I would, if we didn't have an audience,” he gestured to the few people slowly streaming out of their seats.

"Such empty threats," Yuriy tutted before turning around.

Kai's eyes rolled to the heavens once again, making sure no one was looking, he landed a swift smack on Yuriy's ass.

“My threats are never empty,” Kai scolded Yuriy uselessly. He couldn’t very well fuck Yuriy at the movies, regardless of how much he wanted to. Maybe they could in the bathroom? But then decided against it, he’d teach him a proper lesson at home. "Brat," he said, jaw clenched, hand twitching to smack his firm ass again.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," linking his arm in his once they walked out the double doors.

Kai pouted, Yuriy was right but Kai’d be damned if he'd admit it to him, especially after his performance tonight.

"Hungry?" Yuriy piped up again.

"I'm taking you home, order a pizza or something after I’m done with you." Kai dragged him by the arm Yuriy had in his.

Yuriy shook his head, stopping again.

"Have you forgotten you promised me one date a week?"

Kai blinked, blood still not fully back to his brain, "I...this.. this was the date!"

"No, movie and dinner. I'm hungry, let's go," he said, freeing his arm and walking ahead of Kai.

What new torments had his darling boyfriend up his sleeve? He watched Yuriy walk on, momentarily distracted by his ass. He sighed, shaking himself out of the trance. He saw that ass everyday, but damn it looked particularly nice today.

Kai followed, lightly cupping and squeezing Yuriy's ass. "I'm not hungry for food," he whispered in a deep husky voice.

Yuriy felt weak in the knees, Kai knew just how to get what he wanted. Well, not today.

"Well I am, so we're eating first."

He couldn’t believe Yuriy was seriously going to continue this ridiculous game? Well, two could play.

"You know what? I am too, let's go eat," Kai nodded at him.

Yuriy glanced sideways at Kai, wondering what caused that sudden change.

"Do you wanna drive?" Kai said when Yuriy didn't respond.

"Really?" Kai rarely let him drive his darling car.  
"Sure, your turn to pick the restaurant anyway. I don't know where we're going," Kai said with a glint in his eye that made Yuriy a little nervous as the key fob was pressed in his palm.

What the hell was he planning?

____________

Settling into the car, they buckled in their seatbelts. Revving up the powerful engine, Yuriy peeled out the parking lot.

As soon they hit the open road, Kai slid his seatbelt to the side and leaned over to kiss Yuriy's neck and quickly undid his pants with one hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Do you have a deathwish?" Yuriy looked over in panic, between Kai and the nearly empty roads.

"Eyes on the road, darling," he said as he shifted in his seat and slipped his hand past the waistband of his boxers. Leaning down, he took Yuriy's semi hard length between his lips and worked it till it grew to its impressive length with his tongue.

Yuriy shifted above him, trying to get comfortable. "I can just see the headlines tomorrow, "Hiwatari Enterprises CEO dies in car crash - mid blowjob."

Kai lifted his head, letting Yuriy’s erection slipping out from between his lips and stroking it with a hand still wrapped around it.

“Would that make my cause of death a car crash or your cock?” he said, looking up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Choking on my cock, yeah,” Yuriy said, nodding.

Kai huffed, “Like I’d choke,” and as if to demonstrate, took Yuriy’s fully erect cock in his mouth and held it there, licking at the base. Slowly breathing through the gag reflex that was beginning to kick in as his throat clenched.

Yuriy stiffened, Kai really was the best at everything.

"Keep your damn eyes on the road," Kai smirked, when he come up for air, taking his cock out of his mouth, panting lightly, "it’s not my fault you’re struggling to focus."

Yuriy bit back a remark, swallowing, willing himself to keep his hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road, like Kai had asked ever so politely, struggling to not focus on the gorgeous lips sending sparks of electricity through him.

His cock quickly growing to its full length from the attention Kai was lavishing on him, Kai took it whole easily, swirling his tongue around the base, moaning into it, sending vibrations up the length of his cock and up his spine.

"Fuck.." Yuriy moaned, one hand in Kai's hair, "just like that!"

Kai obeyed, repeating what he did. Pulling his head up, he took Yuriy's length whole again, swirling his tongue around it, licking and sucking on it, taking it down his throat and clenching around it. One hand on the inside of Yuriy's thigh traced mindless patterns with his fingertips, and the other one on the back of Yuriy's seat to hold himself up.

Yuriy was already so worked up from the movies and what Kai was doing just now that his thighs began to tense up already, his breathing turned shallow and he moaned loudly.

Drawing his hands back to himself, Kai sped up, fucking his throat with Yuriy's cock.

"Oh fuck, Kai! Almost there,” Yuriy moaned, struggling to keep his focus on the road as his thighs trembled.

Taking that as his cue, Kai stopped immediately and pulled back, sitting himself up straight, throwing Yuriy a smirk as he wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"Well, that certainly worked up an appetite. Let's go eat."

Yuriy was glaring daggers at him, but Kai just smiled sweetly.

"What?," Kai said, pretending to be utterly confused.

Kai let out a chuckle at the look Yuriy was giving him. and as he found the appropriate exit, Yuriy took a U-turn.

"We're going home!" he all but barked.

"Oh?" Kai said, giving him his best Innocent look, "What changed your mind?"

"We're going to get home and you're going to fuck me till I forget my own name." Yuriy ordered.

Finally.  
____________

They parked in the driveway and Kai all but pushed Yuriy in the door and up the stairs, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

"Naked, NOW," Kai demanded, but without waiting for Yuriy to make a move he grabbed him by the belt and pulled him closer. Crashing their mouths together, Kai first gently peeled his scarf off Yuri’s neck and let it cascade to the floor separately, all threats forgotten. Next to go was coat that Kai tossed across the room, then Kai slid his lover's pants and boxers down out of the way, before stopping on the sweater.

"You look really good in this, I only just noticed it," he said, stopping for a moment, and leaned in to kiss Yuriy, tenderly this time.

"Thank you," a deep blush stained his skin.

Kai gently wrapped his fingers around the hem and pulled it up, Yuriy lifted his arms wordlessly and let K. Kai pulled up and released it out of his arms but stopped when it covered his face.  
"Naughty little brats get punished." Kai said, and before Yuriy could respond, turned him around with hands on his shoulders and pushed him on the bed.

"Get on all fours, and don't make me repeat myself," he said, smacking Yuriy's freshly exposed ass.

Yuriy yelped in surprise at Kai’s push, falling on the bed. Kai’s push was so sudden, he barely had had time to brace himself and fell face first into the bed. Kai’s words barely registered as his brain started short circuiting and Yuriy lay flat.

Yuriy got another smack on his ass, “What did I just say?” came Kai’s authoritative voice.

“Hm?” he managed to eek out, fighting to get the sweater off his face, he was boiling in there.

“No,” came yet another command, “That stays where it is, and get on all fours and be still.”

Yuriy obeyed quickly, but pushed the sweater past his mouth so he could at least breathe easier.

I’m really in for it now, Yuriy thought as a shiver of excitement ran through him. He stayed still but strained his ears for any kind of movement.

Kai’s large, rough hand came down to slowly caress his ass, lightly pinching the base and working its way downward to his inner thighs. He sucked in a loud breath as it inched forward and gently cupped his balls from behind, stroking his cock and rubbed around the precome that was beginning to form at the tip of his cock.

“Kai,” he moaned, shivering under his touch and arching his back.

“It’s not Kai anymore, is it?” he said in a low purr.

Yuriy bit down on his lip, exhaling heavily, he spoke again.  
“Sir.”

“There we go, much better.” Kai said, letting go of Yuriy’s twitching cock, “Good boy.” he said in the same tone Yuriy had used on him at the movies.

Yuriy shivered in delighted anticipation, he was in so much trouble. Kai did not enjoy being teased and Yuriy had pushed his buttons almost relentlessly.

A cracking noise shook him out of his musings, and a moment later the pain set in. Kai had smacked his ass with his belt.

A strangled cry escaped him, as the sting intensified when it was followed with Kai spanking him with his hand. Another crack with the belt landed on Yuriy’s ass, reddening quickly. Satisfied that both cheeks now held a tinge of pink, Kai struck once again, taking a step forward, and then again taking a step backward. Letting his belt make contact with the beautiful ass laid out in front of him, giving both cheeks equal treatment. He continued for a few moments, Yuriy’s cries of pain and pleasure bounced off the wall.

“What do you say?” Kai said, pausing to let his strong hand gently caress the heated skin.

“Thank you,” Yuriy said through grit teeth.

“Thank you?”

“Thank you, Sir.” Yuriy said through grit teeth.

“Such a slow learner,” he said, striking the plump ass once again with his hand.

“It’s your fault,” Yuriy panted.

“Mmm? Tell me, my little wolf, how did you arrive at that conclusion?”

“If you did this as often as i’d like, maybe I’d remember what to call you.” he said, the glare he was shooting Kai hidden by the sweater.

“I see,” Kai said, running the folded belt along Yuriy’s inner thighs, which tensed at the feel of the leather. “Well maybe I should teach you enough of a lesson tonight so you remember for a good and long time,” he pressed himself up against Yuriy, letting the bulge in his cock brush against Yuriy’s entrance.

Yuriy moaned.

“You’re going to have to earn that tonight, pet,” Kai leaned forward and whispered in Yuriy’s ear, pulling the sweater off the red hair.

“You know I will,” he moaned, blinking at the light, finally being allowed to see again. He wiggled his ass to press some more against the glorious bulge.

“Not misbehaving like this, you won’t. I asked you not to move.”

“Oh like you could resist me,” Yuriy said and wiggled his ass again, before he could stop himself, poking the bear some more.

Not giving Yuriy the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him, Kai shifted to get to his feet again and walked around to the face Yuriy.

“What are your safewords?”

“Wolborg to take a break and Dranzer to stop.”

Kai smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently, slipping his tongue in his mouth.

“And when do you use them?”

“Whenever I deem appropriate,” Yuriy said, looking deep into Kai’s violet pools.

Yuriy tilted his head forward to kiss Kai again. Kai’s hands reached in the beautiful red hair, pulling him closer.

“Now make it hurt,” Yuriy said, when they pulled apart.

“Your wish is my command,” Kai chuckled.

Yuriy rolled his eyes at the half-mocking statement. But he’d let Kai do anything to him.

Walking back to where he previously stood, he picked up the belt again and took a step back.

‘Take a deep breath, pet, this is going to hurt.”

Kai swung the belt backward and forward, striking Yuriy’s ass on the upward and downward swing. Yuriy’s gasps and yelps of pleasure began filling the room and turned his ass to deep pink when Kai stopped and stepped forward to gently caress the heated skin, giving the man a break and a chance to take a breath. Kai was panting himself, more from arousal as his trousers tightened uncomfortably, and sweat bregan trailing down his back. He dropped the belt on the bed beside Yuriy, who pushed his ass high up in the air and let it rest against Kai’s legs. Unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside he leaned down to kiss Yuriy’s back, that was beginning to form his own film of sweat.

Slowly caressing the plump cheeks, Kai marvelled at Yuriy’s ass. It had been so long since they had done anything other than just come home from dinner and just fuck like they were going through the motions. This was lovely. Yuriy’s ass was lovely, and his sound of strangled pleasure was even better. Well, maybe he’d tease him some more. The poor thing probably had enough pain for one night.

“Is that all you got, grandma?” came a mocking voice. Annoyed, Kai looked up, only to be met by a mop of red hair peaking at him from Yuriy’s hung head, breathing hard.

“You wanna say that to my face?” Kai snapped, biting back a smirk.

“I said,” red hair surfacing above pale shoulders, and Yuriy turned his head over his shoulder to lock eyes with Kai. With a toothy, wolfish grin flashing, he uttered the words, “Is that all you got,” Seeing the fire blazing in the violet eyes at him, Yuriy faltered for a moment but spoke anyway, “Grandma.”

Kai’s jaw clenched, fighting a chuckle he forced himself to pout and glare back at the brave man before him. Naked, red-assed, vulnerable and still darting to bite.

Sarcastic little shit. Kai loved it.

Kai picked up the belt he had discarded on the bed, jaw clenching to fight back the smirk that was threatening to grace his face.

“Alright, little wolf,” Kai said, taking a deep breath. “You’re going to count, and then thank me.”

“Why?” Yuriy was still staring back at him, his own mischievous smirk playing on his lips, “Do you not know how to count?”

Kai couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled through his chest. Yuriy didn’t look like he had plans of stopping anytime soon.

Without responding, Kai took a few steps back and cracked the belt across Yuriy’s ass, forcing a cry from the redhead. He did that a few more times, earning more cries of pain from Yuriy.

“That was one,” Kai snapped, hoping his tone would instil some sense of discipline in Yuri.

“Knew you couldn’t fucking count,” said the brave, sarcastic soldier.

Shaking his head, and smirking to himself, Kai dropped the belt and walked over to their dresser, fishing for another tool for Yuriy.

Yuriy raised and turned his head to see what Kai was doing.

“Eyes to yourself,” Kai said without turning around, knowing his curious wolf would be staring. Yuriy giggled and turned dropped his head down.

Coming back with what he needed, he grabbed the now-red asscheek and squeezed it in his hand, striking it with his open palm. Yuriy rewarded that with a gasp.

“I got you a little present,” Kai said, taking a step back, swinging his arm. Yuriy on his plump ass.

“FUUUUCK,” Yuriy almost fell forward, and swiftly turned around to see what caused him that much pain. Towering before him stood a grinning Kai, holding a wicker carpet beater.

“Get back here,” Kai commanded. Yuriy quietly scrambled to get on his hands and knees again, dropping his head to let it rest on the pillow.

Kai swung his arm back and struck Yuriy a few more times, earning loud screams from him.

“Have you had enough yet, little wolf?” he asked the now whimpering Yuriy, a shell of the man who called him grandma not five minutes ago.

“No,” came a soft whisper. “More. Put those muscles to good use."

“Are you sure?” he said. Yuriy’s ass was beginning to bruise and the skin had heated to a hot red.

Yuriy nodded quietly, scrambling back up to his knees, sticking his ass in the air and dropping his head low.

“Well, then ask for it,” Kai smirked, gently stroking Yuriy’s ass cheeks, “Nicely,” he added.

“Please,” Yuriy whispered, basking in the pleasant sting in his skin. “Sir.”

Kai smirked, “Please what?”

“Please spank me some more, Sir,” Yuriy whispered, losing most of his fight.

Kai smiled, obliging. He struck his ass a few more times and then finally dropped the carpet beater on the floor, discarding it just like he had his belt.

“I think you’ve had quite enough fun for now,” Kai unbuttoned his pants, slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube, then dropped his pants and boxers, “My turn,” he said stepping over around the bed to where Yuriy’s head was. He dropped to his knees and cupped Yuriy’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. The redhead’s face flushed and ass was redder than his hair.

“You doing okay?” Kai said against his mouth, caressing his hair gently.

Yuriy nodded, “Never better,” he giggled, head still spinning from the pain of his ass.

Kissing Yuriy again, he stood up slowly. Palming his erection, he rubbed the dollop of liquid that had formed on the tip on to the redhead’s lips.

"Don't you dare," Kai said as Yuriy's tongue darted forward to taste it. "you're going to let it sit there, and watch, look at what you could have had in your mouth if you weren't such a fucking brat tonight."

He held eye contact with Yuriy as he stroked himself. Yuriy dropped his gaze, watching the muscle being worked. He wanted it in his mouth, he wanted to feel it hit the back of his throat just like it had at the movies, and he wanted Kai to moan his name and squirm for him again, but didn’t dare to disobey. He had no idea what Kai was going to do.

Kai had already done more than he expected tonight. He had thought, that the most he’d get was a few spanks and a nice hard fuck. This, he wanted to prolong, as much as he could.

Kai stood up, and got on his knees on the bed, pushing his hard cock past Yuriy's lips, now swollen from having his teeth sunk in them most of the night.Yuriy ran his tongue along the underside of the length, making Kai exhale loudly, not having to stop his moans in the privacy of their home. Taking him whole, Yuriy swirled his tongue around the base and sucked harder, letting his cheeks hollow around the thickness and slipped it out of his mouth. Running a hot, wet tongue around the head, he locked eyes with Kai, who was looking down at him with lust filled eyes, not taking his gaze off him for a moment.

Kai slipped a hand in Yuriy's hair, and pushed him onto his cock once again. Yuriy sputtered at the suddenness but recovered quickly, breathing through the sudden intrusion in his mouth. Kai uncapped the bottle he had still clutched in his hand, pouring a few drops on his index finger, he cast aside the bottle. he leaned forward, placed one hand on Yuriy's hip and with his free hand, traced the ring of muscle at Yuriy's entrance. The suddenness of it made Yuriy shiver, but he kept sucking Kai's cock like he had been instructed. Kai's fingers continued to tease, making no effort to enter. Yuriy whimpered, already beyond ready to be taken but his body clenched intermittently when his fingers grazed too close to the entrance.

Yuriy mumbled something unintelligible around his cock.

"Mmm? What was that, little wolf?"

Yuriy squirmed under him, forcing Kai's cock deeper down his throat.

Kai pushed himself up, shifting his weight back onto his feet and locked eyes with Yuriy again, who had drool dribbling down his chin. Yuriy darted out a tongue and licked Kai's balls with his cock still in his mouth.

"I love it when you do that," Kai whispered, rolling his hips forward, making Yuriy take even more of him down his throat, his balls pressing on his chin, as he licks and sucks the big cock in his throat.

Kai was so close to the edge, and he wasn't going to let Yuriy stop this time. He grabbed hold of the bright red locks on either side in one hand and forced him to adjust to the pace he was setting, consistently hitting the back of his throat.

Kai's thighs began to tremble and a full body shudder passed through him. He removed one hand from Yuriy's head and brought it to his own pulsing cock, stroking it as he moved his other hand to hold Yuriy's head in place.

"Open your mouth," came the harsh order in pants. Yuriy quickly obeyed, sticking his tongue out as well. Dazed eyes watching Kai, head thrown back and contorted in ecstasy, hand furiously stroking his soaking wet cock. A loud groan and hot bursts escaped him, coating Yuriy's face, a couple spurts landing in his mouth and coating his nose, cheeks and one about to drop off his chin.

He brought a hand up and wiped his chin clean, sucking on it while he kept his eyes locked on Kai, whose own were slowly opening. Clouded with lust and desire, he looked down at the coated face of his boyfriend.

"You're so good with your mouth."

"You did take matters in your own hands," Yuriy's painted face grinned at him.

Kai chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, tasting himself a little as well, "Get on your back, I'm not nearly done with you."

Yuriy obeyed quickly, laying down flat on his back but never taking his eyes off Kai who was still panting, slowly catching his breath. Naked, he walked back to the chest of drawers and brought back more toys with him. Tossing them on the bed, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Yuriy's hips, lifting him up to the height he wanted.

Lubing up his fingers again, Kai circled the ring of muscle once more and slipped in an index finger down to the knuckle, not giving Yuriy any time to adjust to it.

Yuriy instantly clenched around the finger, throwing his head back. Kai slipped in another finger down to the knuckle once more, and slowly drove them in and out, letting them brush up against his prostate.

Yuriy's breath hitched as his back arched, head pressing into the pillow and losing sight of Kai, whose fingers sent him looking right at the galaxy's edge.

Kai slipped his fingers out of Yuriy, ignoring the protesting whine that floated out of his throat.

Slamming his fingers back in again, Kai wrapped his hand around Yuriy's relentlessly dripping cock,

Pouring some lube on a dildo, Kai placed it the entrance of Yuriy’s hole and gently pushed in the head, caressing his inner thigh with one hand.

Yuriy’s breath hitched once again, as he slowly relaxed around the silicone head that was currently pressed against him. Kai pushed an inch in slowly, letting Yuriy adjust to the thickness, giving him a moment.

Pouring some more lube on it, Kai pushed it further in as Yuriy was able to take it better. The head pushed past his sweet spot and he moaned, bucking his hips, begging for more. Obliging, Kai slipped in the entire length up to the base, placing his hand against the base.

“Fuck!” Yuriy groaned, “That is big!”

Kai tutted, “It’s not nearly as big as me,” he smirked and Yuriy flushed some more.

“You’re so tight,” Kai said, getting on all fours on the bed and running his tongue up the underside of Yuriy’s cock. Yuriy’s leaking cock twitched against his stomach, begging for more attention, leaking relentlessly.

Kai licked away the moisture, tasting Yuriy and humming low in his throat.

“Kai, please,”

“Please what, little wolf?”

All pretenses were gone. Kai didn’t even care that Yuriy wasn’t calling him Sir anymore

“I need your mouth,” Yuriy groaned.

Kai smiled and took the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard as Yuriy leaked some more against his tongue. Kai kept a firm hand on the dildo, rotating it with his wrist until it occasionally brushed Yuriy’s prostate.

“Like that?” he said, popping the twitching cock out of his mouth.

Yuriy’s head pressed back into the pillow.

“More,” he begged, eyes scrunched shut.

Kai obliged once again, taking his cock deeper this time, about halfway of its length and let his tongue cover every inch that was in his mouth and puled his head back. Yuriy’s fingers came down to caress his hair.

Kai then took him whole, letting his nose press against Yuriy’s balls and held himself there till he felt his breath bursting in his lungs, and with his hand, angled the dildo to push into Yuriy’s prostate exactly as the head of his cock would touch the back of his throat.

Yuriy screamed in ecstasy, long fingers curling into the dark hair at the back of Kai’s head. His hips bucked up, pushing even deeper into Kai’s throat, but Kai didn’t falter.

He eased his head back up slowly to take a few small breaths, recharging himself for going down again. Beneath him, Yuriy squirmed, thighs trembled and tensing, toes curling and uncurling, as he made unintelligible sounds and broken off curses. Hearing Yuriy make those noises recharged Kai quickly, and he was glad for the dildo, because it meant he wouldn’t have to wait to be inside him, Yuriy would already be raring to go.

and gently ran his hand across Yuriy’s abs and took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Kai’s thumb making mindless patterns on the back of the smooth skin.

Kai pulled his head back and caught his breath.

Kai lifted his eyes, Yuriy was right at the brink.

Red hair pressed back into the pillow, back arched up and tense, hips slowly bucking, thighs so tense they felt like stone underneath the creamy skin. The only thing between Yuriy and absolute ecstasy was Kai’s mouth.

“Fuck Kai!:”

Kai knew it was time.

He dipped his head back down, wrapping his lips around the base and hollowed down his cheeks, one hand wrapped around Yuriy’s thighs for leverage, fingers caressing the smooth skin. Other hand wrapped around his own quickly hardening cock.

Yuri was beginning to see stars again from the pleasure he felt deep down in his bones. Body set alight with tingles  
The only thing he could really focus on was the heat and the softness of Kai’s mouth around him, the fullness from the dildo that Kai steadily manipulated with his hand to hit all the right spots.

Yuri was in heaven and he wasn’t even pushed over the edge yet, but he was right there. He could see the edge, the edge of the cliff. Aided by Kai’s mouth, all he had to do was go over and then he’d float down gently, on to the cloud that was numbered 9. He could even see that. Shaped like a 9

Long pale fingers locked in dark grey hair again, hips thrusting up, begging for that one final push.

Yuriy closed his eyes, he was right there - just one last step and he’d be floating.

One last step, he decided. The knot in gut was just about to unravel and course with pleasure through his veins. He lifted his hips, and with one last thrust --- but it all disappeared.

“NO!!” he screamed.

Yuriy’s eyes flew open, even in his blurred vision he could see the smug look Kai was wearing.

Kai had pulled back, strong hands had left his thigh. The only thing remaining was the silicone inside him, still filled to the brim, still making him feel full. Kai was already moving to crawl between his spread legs. Yuriy looked down between Kai’s legs. He was hard, rock hard.  
Kai quickly rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, taking care to not touch Yuriy’s twitching and relentlessly leaking erection. Wearing an innocent expression he looked in Yuriy’s direction, unapologetic mirth on his face.

Yuriy spread his legs wider, and lifted up his hips for the pillow Kai was placing under them.

Kai situated himself between Yuriy’s legs. Placing his hands on the mattress on either side of the redhead’s waist, Kai leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“What have I told you about teasing me?”

Kai’s words send a shiver down his spine, and his cock twitched once again, still leaking over his stomach.

“That you love it?”

Kai chuckled, the wolf still had some fight left in him. Exactly how he liked it. He leaned down to kiss his neck.

Sitting upright once again, Kai very slowly eased the dildo out of him, and Yuri let out a shuddering breath and a soft whimper as it slowly grazed past his prostate and slipped out of him. He gave Yuriy no time to breathe, and pushed himself inside immediately, drawing a loud whimpering cry from him. Wrapping his hands around Yuriy's waist and pushed himself deeper into him, hitting the perfect spot that made Yuriy emit a silent cry. He grabbed Yuriy's legs and placed them on his shoulders, moving his hips forward and pulling his body toward closer.

"Fuck, baby," Yuriy clenched around him, sending shivers up Kai’s cock and spine, twisitng aroud the knot building in Kai’s gut.

“Yura..fuck!” Kai groaned, fingers digging into Yuriy’s legs, slamming his hips harder into him, cock rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. The sight of his cum coated, contorted in ecstacy face was beginning to draw Kai closer to the edge. This time, Yuriy wasn’t going to stop him, and he had no plans to deny himself either.

“Kai” his name came spilling out of swollen lips, in a desperate whisper, “I’m..fuck..Kai.” Yuri screamed, his voice ricocheting off the walls and rining beautifully in Kai’s ears. Yuri clenched around him uncontrollably, panting, legs trembling, toes curling and fingers grabbing blindly for anything to hold as his release flooded his stomach and shot a few spurts on his chest.

Feeling and seeing that, Kai couldn’t stop himself any longer, his own released slammed into him and then Yuriy, pulsing and throbbing inside him, making Yuriy shiver and clench some more around Kai, milking him to the very last drop. Kai let himself fall forward, bracing himself with his hands on the bed on either side of Yuriy, both their bones turned to jelly, bodies coated in sweat as they panted to catch their breath. Kai looked up to lock eyes with his lover, who smiled at him lovingly.

Kai slowly eased himself out of Yuri and disposed of the condom and came back to fall on the bed next to Yuriy, who was still trying to catch his breath. They shared a gentle, loving kiss and Kai wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, Mingling their cum and sweat together.

Yuriy let out a deep satisfied sigh as Kai pulled even closer after promising they’d shower together after his third ‘five more minutes’.

They were going to be absolutely fine. He knew it.

Step one went well.

**Author's Note:**

> What have we learnt today? 
> 
> Touch Kai's scarves at your own risk!


End file.
